


I could take the burning sun

by squishy (Snowingiron)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Brothels, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harry's silly shirts, M/M, Vampire Niall Horan, ao3 suggested camp half-blood and now my heart is bleeding..., obviously...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: Niall is a vampire, working at a brothel, and Harry is his favourite customer. There are a lot of rules like: Don't get attached, don't drink too much, no sexual intercourse... Niall might break a few of those this night.





	I could take the burning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Well that just.... happened. (title taken from the song "choices" by The Hoosiers)

Niall is a vampire and has at least five customers every night. It's an easier life these days, where you don't have to hide or fear for hunters to come after you. Niall remembers times when he was starving for a week, living in sewers and feeding on rats. More than once he had been sure that this is it, that this would be his last night on the face of this earth. Sometimes he had even thought of stepping into the sun and be done with it. But the thing is, when you become immortal, your mindset begins to change. You forget to be human and you fear death more than anything. You are made to be immortal and everything else begins to feel absurd. The older you become the worse it gets for the most of them, especially those that have roamed the earth for centuries. It's those kind of vampires who dress like old people because they don't understand change anymore. No one knows what exactly happened to the old covens, those that have been more than two thousand years old. They were probably destroyed in the purge.

Now vampires are an acknowledged part of society but only half-humans in the eye of law. They get to work at night, make a living, but their feeding schedule is state-controlled and doesn't include humans. Not officially at least. Because you just know that whenever something is forbidden there's that one kinky fucker who does it anyway. And Niall doesn't complain because it's how he earns his money, how he survives. He's living in a vampire brothel with fifteen others and their boss. A human. That's probably the only reason why they still stand while other brothels are raided by the police every week. Louis knows how to deal with this stuff. Niall knew his mother when she was eighteen and he was eighty, still haunted by the civil war that had killed him in more ways than one. In fact, Niall believes he lost his humanity when he was still a human. Now he is almost a hundred years old and it's just a life, filled with nothing. 

That's how he ended up here, in the _Red Moon_ , with his teeth deep in a woman's arm. She's moaning with her hand on Niall's neck to keep him there while he counts his gulps, knowing he has to stop at ten. Sometimes it's easier, sometimes it's harder, depending on the taste. She doesn't taste very well, she's low on iron and he should probably tell her to go see a doctor. When he finally pulls away from the crook of her arm she's a quivering mess in his satin sheets, squirming like she wants more. 

"Fuck that was good," she breathes and watches him lick over the bite until it stops bleeding. Vampire saliva helps at least a little. " _You_ were really good. You bite like you mean it... I love that. What's your name again?"

"James," Niall says. He has been using his middle name ever since he became a vampire, ever since he met Liam. They both share that middle name and it had felt right, naming himself after his sire. However, he hasn't seen Liam in decades, not after they parted at the English border. 

"James," she repeats with a sigh and reaches for his hand, her brown eyes trying to meet his as she places his fingers on the inside of her thigh. "I'm paying a lot for this, for you... how about we get each other off, hm?"

Niall pulls away completely, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand but it comes away clean. He's not a cherry boy anymore. He knows how to bite without making it messy. Hasn't always been like that though. He remembers his own face covered in blood, eyes blown wide, scared whimpers gurgling in his throat, hands reaching for Liam. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_.

"I'm sorry," he tells her coldly. "You know the rules, no sexual contact."

"Louis doesn't have to know," she says and slides her hand across the sheets to touch his knee. "I have a talented mouth too, you know? You must be starving."

It's funny how humans, especially their customers, think that they don't get enough sex. It's the opposite, really. What do they think happens as soon as the sun rises and the brothel closes? Do they think vampires are good little kids that go to bed early? _Hell_ no. He hasn't slept alone ever since he started to work for Louis.

"I'm sorry," he repeats again, trying to smile at her so they won't lose her as a customer. "There's always someone pressing their ears against the walls, you know? I don't want to lose my job." He trails the cold tips of his fingers along her cheeks. "But you're welcome to visit me again, darling."

She's not very happy, but his sugar coated voice makes her eyes glaze over in a way that assures Niall that she'll be back. So he walks her down the stairs to the foyer where other vampires lounge about on comfortable couches and sofas, waiting for new customers. Niall sends the woman off with a sappy kiss to the back of her hand, making her smile and giggle. He smiles too, until she leaves through the door. When was the last time he had genuinely smiled? Smiling is something he associates with his mother, his father... He fears the day he can't remember their faces.

" _Jimmyyyy_." An arm drapes itself over Niall's shoulder, warm skin, a beating heart against his back. Louis. "She paid well. I'm glad I have you on my team."

Niall snorts and raises an eyebrow at Louis. "What team is that?"

He shrugs. "The I'm-glad-you-didn't-kill-me-when-we-first-met-and-now-we're-friends team, obviously."

"Yeah well, Jay would've had my head on a stick if I'd touched you. Besides..." Niall turns slightly to poke Louis in the ribs. "You're still a little weakling. There wouldn't be much to taste before you die."

"Excuse me, I have excellent stamina, in every way." Louis throws a look over his shoulder where a few other vampires are watching them curiously. Louis slips his arm from Niall's shoulder. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't be so friendly with my employees. The others will start to think you're my favourite."

Niall rolls his eyes. "I _am_ your favourite."

"Don't tell anyone," Louis whispers into his ear and then leaves for his office again.

Niall had been there when Louis was twelve and crying on the playground, with one of Niall's companions trying to kill him. Even if Niall hadn't recognised Jay in him, the mortal friend he had lost contact with years ago, he would've stopped the other vampire. Children were off limits. He had taken Louis home to his mother who was crying with relief and kissing Niall's cheek. But now Louis is older, even older looking than Niall and that is something he'll never get used to: watching people grow old and die. It's such a strange concept to him now, so foreign that he knows he should stick with other immortals. But he can't help it, they charm him in a way, how they live and enjoy things... and maybe Niall is chasing his own humanity by seeking out their warmth.

With a sigh and a shake of his head Niall approaches the sofa in the far corner that a specific vampire is draped over in a porn way. Just a naked chest with lots of tattoos, trousers sitting low on his hips and his legs slightly spread. He knows what the customers like, even though it's not necessary to put on a show. He's easily the most handsome of all and Snow White's step-mother would be jealous as fuck.

"Make some room, Zayn." Niall pushes at his leg.

"No, this is art."

"Yes, you're art, I still wanna sit down." He kicks Zayn this time, using a bit more of his vampire strength.

"Fuck, that hurt." Zayn rubs his leg and finally moves aside to let Niall squeeze in next to him. He quickly recovers from the hit and lifts Niall's arm to tuck himself into his side. "How many customers did you have so far?"

"three. Not a good night," Niall says and lets his fingertips brush over Zayn's arm.

"I had eight already. Don't think I can drink anymore... I'm so full," he mumbles into Niall's chest.

"Tell Louis, he'll let you rest, you know he will." Not just because Louis treats all of them really well, he has a weakness for Zayn that goes beyond anything he'd ever care to admit. Niall likes to joke that he's Louis' favourite but he knows that he comes only second.

"Hmmm, maybe I should." Zayn closes his eyes and sneaks one hand under the hem of Niall's shirt. 

Niall is a little less willing to show his skin, even though he's not ashamed of his slender frame. He knows that it's what killed him in the end, not being fast or strong enough. But he hates for someone to see the scars, the things he _had_ survived. A constant reminder that he failed at some point. Liam finding him on the battleground half dead changed none of that. And Zayn is so young, even now, he had gone to school with Louis but they weren't friends back then. Zayn is still soft and still so human, no wonder Niall likes to be near him, likes to touch him once in a while. When you become immortal, social norms become meaningless, the longer you live. Which is scary in a way, it should be the other way around. A human only has to worry for a lifetime but Niall has to worry for forever. Fuck, when did he turn so bitter? He knows he used to laugh a lot before the war started. He wants to find that man again but he doesn't know how.

Zayn's hand has climbed higher now, his forehead pressed against Niall's temple. "I could make Louis let you rest, too. We could have some fun. I miss you, James."

Niall lifts one corner of his mouth and slightly turns his head to press their lips together. Zayn is like his brother, not the brother he remembers but still a brother, someone he'd care for and take into his coven, if he ever had one. Maybe he should give in to this more often without regret, it's a little bit of happiness and something that can last since Zayn is a vampire too. Maybe Louis can do without him for the rest of the night. Zayn is already half in his lap and purring low in his throat, eager like the youngling that he is.

Niall is ready to give in when a certain smell hits his nose. It's an earthy smell, so close to the cold blood of a vampire but still warm and rushing and _delicious_. Niall already feels his throat burn with thirst while Zayn appears completely oblivious to it. But Niall knows that smell, knows the man walking in by nothing but that. He opens his eyes, lips still loosely attached to Zayn's but he looks across the room where the customer is already talking to Louis and handing over the money. Niall can't see how much it is but Louis seems quite happy and then makes a gesture at the vampires, giving him the freedom of choice.

If Niall was still alive his heart would race with anticipation because Harry Styles is his favourite customer. It's not just that he smells and tastes like nectar, the food of the gods, he's also beautiful, radiant and so keen to please. They have people coming in who want this and even people who need it. But Harry? He _craves_ it. Niall had seen him for the first time when he came here six months ago. It was Zayn he had chosen back then and yes, Zayn quite liked his taste but Niall still wasn't prepared for it when he got to drink from him a month later. Harry had actually looked for Zayn but he was already occupied so Niall took pity on his pouting face and dragged him upstairs instead. He will never forget the taste, not even in another hundred years and the image of Harry's face is etched into his brain forever. Harry had come right in his pants, with Niall's teeth still in his wrist. Niall doesn't think he broke a rule back then. It's not like he had touched Harry inappropriately.

"James..." His voice is rough and deep and yet still smooth.

Niall turns his head slightly, tearing his mouth away from Zayn who complains with a whine but keeps kissing the corner of Niall's lips, his cheek, his jaw. "Hello, Harry."

Harry is something like a business man. At least that's what Niall assumes because he's always coming here straight after work, still in a suit, with the tie half undone. Niall is not going to lie, it turns him on a little. Especially how his hair is always tied back in a neat bun to keep it all clean and professional. That's why it catches him off-guard to see Harry now because his hair is open and loose, glossy curls falling over his shoulders and no suit in sight. Instead he's wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with short sleeves, the first three buttons undone. The print is quite ugly and Niall can't help but think that it's something Louis should be wearing instead. 

There's not much else they need to say when Harry stretches out his hand. Niall is already taking it while he presses a kiss to Zayn's forehead and mumbles something low enough that only a vampire can hear it. Zayn sighs and then glares at Harry who is completely oblivious to the look since he only has eyes for Niall.

"Come on then, love," Niall says after he lets Harry drag him to his feet and then takes him upstairs to his room. 

It's still dark, only a dim light to make it warm and cosy, the window open to let in some fresh air. The smell of his former customer is already gone and Niall is quite happy about it since it won't stain his precious hour with Harry. He closes the door behind Harry who suddenly bounces a few steps before he leaps on Niall's bed, face first. 

"I love this bed," he hums and then slowly turns on his back, long limbs stretched out over the sheets. There's so much hunger inside of Niall it spreads from his throat down to other regions. God, he's so beautiful, more beautiful than Zayn but he can't touch him. Harry is a customer. 

"Don't have a fancy bed of your own?" Niall asks and carefully climbs in next to Harry, lying down with a safe distance.

"I do... I still like this one better." Harry stares at the ceiling with his hair fanned out like a halo. Niall wants to get his hand in it, touch it, and maybe find out if Harry likes it being pulled. "It has you in it," he adds with a smirk.

Niall snorts and shakes his head. Of course every customer flirts with him and he's obliged to flirt back in a way, but not too much. Just enough to keep them hooked. Somehow he can't deal with Harry doing it though. It's too close to what he wants himself and it wouldn't be pretending anymore.

"This bed had many people in it," Niall retorts and shoves Harry a little. "You're not special."

Niall is glad that vampires can't get called out on their lie by a blush or the pounding of their heart. All they need to do is keep their voice steady. Harry still grins at him, bobbing his foot around over the edge of the bed. 

"I _am_ special and I'll make you see that one day."

Harry is more excited today, more energy thrumming through him, radiating like he's the literal sun. The sun is deadly to Niall but he knows that some things are worth the burn.

"You didn't work today, did you?" Niall asks and tugs at the sleeve of his silly shirt.

"Nope. I have the whole week off."

"That explains your bold fashion choices. I kinda like it."

"Yeah?" Harry looks at him curiously, rolling onto his side. "My friends say I look ridiculous."

"You do, but I still like it." And that's the truth, fuck. He could probably wear a potato sack and Niall would think he was the hottest thing ever. 

Harry hums again, moving a little closer. Niall reaches out this time to trail his fingers over Harry's arms, over the puncture holes in its crook. That's another thing where Harry is different. Usually customers have one spot from which they let a vampire feed on. It's somewhere not so obvious, a place you can easily hide. But Harry is not like that, he wants a new spot every time. His first mark on his wrist was Zayn but every single one since then? All Niall. All five of them, on his arms. (Never on the neck. Too intimate, too vulnerable, too hard to stop).

Harry comes once a month, as often as it's allowed for a human to be fed on, never skipping the opportunity to get some fangs into him. He wants it so badly that Niall is wondering why he hasn't been bitten before. Niall's fingers come to rest on Harry's waist, digging into the fabric to pull him over.

"Where do you want me this time?" He murmurs hotly and can see how Harry's eyes already glaze over, how his lips part and his eyes dart down to Niall's mouth, the teeth he craves so much trapped behind it.

"Fuck," he breathes and briefly closes his eyes. "I can't choose. Everywhere, want you everywhere, on me, inside of me."

Harry is bold tonight, with his words and his touches, hands already twisting in the front of Niall's shirt. He's usually all pliant and needy, probably the exhaustion from work. But this time? He's a right monster, tempting Niall in every way possible. He wants to crawl between Harry's legs and tear him open, wants to drain him while he fucks him, wants to make a mess so big the whole bed drowns in blood. He honestly wants to ravish this boy, this man, this _mortal_.

Niall moves closer against his better judgement, ready to press their foreheads together but Harry jerks back, slapping a hand on his chest with a horrified expression. "Sorry."

"What? For what?" Niall blinks at him.

"Shouldn't I take it off?" He slowly removes his hand to reveal a tiny golden cross that has been sitting on his chest.

Niall feels himself laugh genuinely for the first time in years. "Oh Harry. Don't tell me people still believe in that crap."

Harry pouts a little because he doesn't like being laughed at. "Well the thing about the sun is true and you don't have a reflection either, so how am I supposed to know?"

Fair point.

"Crosses do nothing for us," Niall explains and runs his finger of the shape of Harry's necklace. "It has nothing to do with Christians. If anything we've been cursed by the sun god. Maybe we reached too high and got burnt, once upon a time."

Harry is getting that distant look again, like he's thinking about something or tries to look deeper, right under Niall's skin and flesh and bones. But there's nothing to find for someone who's so beautifully alive.

"Yeah," Harry croaks and shifts closer again, bumping their foreheads together. "But the moon took you under her wing instead."

Niall sucks in a sharp breath. He has heard that particular phrasing before, from Liam. But while Liam had said it like it was something he had read somewhere in a book once, Harry tells it like a truth he knows deep down in his heart.

What _Niall_ knows deep in his heart is that they've been talking for far too long already. He loves talking to Harry, that's the weirdest thing, but he doesn't want an unhappy customer complaining to Louis for the lack of biting. So Niall tries not to breathe in Harry's strong scent that clouds his brain and his judgement when he speaks his next words.

"You have to tell me where, Harry." He's already pressing his tongue to his fangs, ready and eager himself.

But Harry huffs and squirms, still not willing to give an answer and the fire burns hotter than ever in Niall's throat, making him impatient. So he lifts his hand up into Harry's hair, threading his fingers through the mess of curls to get a good hold of it before he pulls at it.

Harry doesn't just gasp, doesn't yelp, he _moans_ instead, sending foreign thrills down Niall's spine, the kind that would make him jerk his hips if he wasn't so good at holding back. It's what Liam had taught him first, how to never give in to his instincts because they're dangerous and the one thing that can tame him doesn't exist anymore. Whatever that means. But it still makes him breathe heavily, even though there's no need for it. Harry starts to smell even better with arousal and god, there's only so much self-restraint left in Niall.

"Tell me," Niall growls this time, keeping a tight grip on Harry with their lips only inches apart. Niall knows about kisses, he has kissed so often, only moments ago, downstairs, but he would trade all kisses he had shared with Zayn and the other vampires to get to kiss Harry only once. Fuck, what's wrong with him?

Harry looks at him with hooded eyes, fingers coming up to yank at the collar of his own shirt. He pops a button in the process and slips the shirt over his shoulder, giving Niall a good view of his smooth and unblemished neck. Niall's mouth starts to water immediately, a sick and feral need starting to boil in the pit of his stomach.

"It's against the rules," Niall whispers, licking his lips. He feels like he's about to break apart and it's all Harry's fault.

"Whose rules?" Harry moans back and leans over to kiss Niall. But his senses are more heightened than ever and he knows what Harry is trying to do before he even moves so he grips those curls a little harder to keep him right where he is.

"Louis' rules." He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, my rules. It's too... I can't... I don't know if I can hold back."

"I don't want you to," Harry whines and throws his leg over Niall's waist, trying to drag their bodies together. He's shameless and each of his movements are deliberate with the sole purpose to drive Niall insane.

"Fuck, why?" Niall groans and dips his head to press a cold and yet feverish kiss to Harry's throat. He hasn't felt that hot ever since he became this. Harry tries to keep him close with both hands in his neck but Niall is stronger and pulls away again, looking into Harry's wide green eyes, knowing that his own have turned completely black with thirst (and lust). "Why are you making me do this? Why do you... why _me_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry digs his nails into Niall's skin. "It feels so good with you, better than with anyone else."

"Shit," Niall shakes his head. "You're just a fucking addict."

Harry's eyes widen. "What? _No!_ It's not about the feeding, it's about... about _you_. _You_ make me feel good. You make me laugh."

 _That's not true_ , Niall thinks. _It's him who makes_ me _laugh_.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Niall whispers and loosens his grip on Harry's hair. He's the corrupted one, not the one who makes others feel good. He sucks the life out of people, literally.

" _You_ don't know what you're talking about. You don't know about what's in my head or my heart," Harry hisses and holds on to Niall with his hands. It would be easy to get free but somehow Niall doesn't want to. "I've been thinking about this for months, ever since I met you here and fuck, it's been so hard to stay away. I know that we're only allowed to come in once a month but I've wanted nothing more than to climb through your window and kick your customers' arses." He sounds calm but his eyes are burning with something that makes Niall stay still, even when Harry starts to stroke his face, his lips, and then thumbs over his teeth, his fangs. Niall is stunned by his lack of fear. "I'm not addicted to the feeling you give me, I'm addicted to _you_. I... I just want to steal you away, get you out of here and take care of you. I... I can't explain it, okay? I've felt drawn to you from the first moment and it's only getting worse."

Niall knows exactly what he means, it's not that he doesn't believe or doesn't trust Harry, quite the opposite. He doesn't know everything about Harry, but the little things he knows are enough to make him... what? Fall in love? He doesn't know anything about love. Niall has never left the war behind and there was no place for _love_ in it. But now? Now this beautiful young man offers himself to Niall on a silver platter and all he asks for in return is a little bit of Niall. He can do that, he can absolutely do that. Louis will forgive him.

"Please," Harry whimpers now. "Please, James."

Niall, who had already leaned in, suddenly halts. It sounds wrong coming from Harry's plump lips when Niall's about to kiss him, bite him, give in. Maybe that is what held Niall back all this time, what makes Harry and his bold words so scary. Because he _wants_ Harry to know him too, completely, utterly.

"Niall," he whispers then.

Harry blinks at him in confusion. "What?"

"My name is Niall," he says and swallows hard. It sounds weird even coming from his own mouth. "I haven't used it ever since I died... James is just my middle name."

Harry smiles at him, so fondly, so sweet, Niall can barely handle it. "Niall," he repeats, voice laced with that same kind of fondness. "Yeah, that suits you better. Niall..."

The way Niall's name rolls from Harry's tongue makes something rip inside of him, like a wall that is suddenly torn down to let him go savage. He climbs half on top of Harry and gets one hand back into Harry's hair to tilt his head to the side. The other yanks at Harry's shirt to pop another three buttons and then he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh without a warning. He groans when the familiar hot blood fills his mouth for the first time in a month, the taste as overwhelming as ever. Harry gasps beneath him, legs and arms twining around Niall like he's scared to drown if he doesn't hold on. But Niall wouldn't let him and buries his teeth a little deeper as he gulps down the blood and presses their hips together.

They are both hard and Niall starts to care less and less about rules, about what he's supposed to do. It's safe to live here with Louis and the other vampires but maybe he doesn't want to be safe, maybe he wants to... live instead. The thought is ridiculous of course but Harry makes him feel and think about things he hadn't thought of before. And he tastes so amazing, rich of iron, but not too much, sending Niall into a frenzy as he ruts against him. Their trousers are both too thick to give them any real friction and Niall lets out a frustrated growl that makes Harry chuckle softly.

He tears his mouth away from Harry's throat, eyes blissfully closed with the tip of his tongue swiping over his lips to chase the taste. When he looks down at Harry though he feels like he's going to pass out. Years and years of training are lost on Harry now. He looks like a warzone, blood running down his skin, ruining his shirt and Niall's sheets. But he doesn't seem to care because he looks at Niall like he's the sun and how is that even possible? Niall has already taken more than usually and yet he still looks like he wants to give more. Niall can't even see any signs of exhaustion or blood loss. He's not pale, instead his skin is flaming red and he moves himself onto his elbows, ignoring the pain. 

"Niall," he says, gaze fixed on his fangs. "I need... I want--"

"Come here." 

Niall quickly sits up and pulls Harry along with him, guiding him into his lap. Harry is so warm on his thighs, heat and human emotions leaking from every pore. Niall wants to feed on everything he's willing to give. He looks up at Harry while his fingers unbutton the rest of Harry's shirt to brush it over his shoulders, exposing every bit of skin. He is so pretty and now Niall can cherish his toned body properly, the tattoos that have always lingered under the suit. The blood is still running from the bite on his neck, over his collarbone and down over his chest. Niall leans closer and stops the rivulet with his tongue, licking up with a pleased noise. Harry's breath hitches and his hands come around Niall's head to guide him up, up, up, to where he wants him to be. The wound is still bleeding and this time Niall latches on to it without teeth, just licking and sucking at it, which makes Harry grind into his lap. 

It's more blood than he usually gets and it rushes through his veins, mingles with his own cold blood and warms him. It has never felt like that before, not so intense. Then again, he has never taken that much from Harry before. 

"Niall," he gasps and then groans his name again, pronouncing each syllable sharp and clear without any slur. It sounds so good, so right, Niall almost forgets all the horrible things he has seen and done in his life (and death).

Harry's hand carefully sneaks between them to open both their trousers and Niall lets him, because he needs it too, needs Harry in more ways than one, all the ways (mind, soul, body, _more_ ). He groans when Harry's soft fingers touch him, taking them both in hand with urgent strokes. Niall claws at Harry's back, let's his nails rake over the perfect skin, turning it imperfect with red streaks. But Niall knows that it's only making him more beautiful. And Harry basks in the pain, the pleasure, both at once and fueling the other. His head tips back in a soft moan when Niall teases the wound with his teeth again, pushing them in just that little bit to let the blood flow again. He's in a rapture, on the brink of caring and not caring about whether he's taking too much. But the movement of Harry's hand gets harsher, bolder, and he squeezes their cocks as he tugs relentlessly. It's a good rhythm, a perfect match for each time he swallows another gulp of Harry's blood. 

And he still wants more.

Whatever more is, he doesn't know. But even though Harry should get weaker with every minute he's actually getting more vibrant, he almost glows. And Niall feels like he's an addict himself, high on the one person that is made for him, that he has waited decades for. It reminds him of a legend Liam had once told him, about vampires who were bonded to a specific human. Some of them waited centuries before they found the right one. They'd bond and share their immortality with them but the humans _stayed_ human and were the only ones the vampire could feed on from then on. They were the ones who guided their vampire through the change of each century. Liam used to tell him that Julius Caesar had an immortal by his side who could not protect their lover during the day and when they found him killed by Brutus they took their own life by letting Apollo burn them at dawn. 

With the fall of ancient Rome the covens lost their power and only a few hundred years after that their existence was almost completely wiped out. Niall hadn't believed Liam. Liam, who was waiting for his own soulmate, who was so sure that he'd meet them. He always dreamed of blue eyes and looked for them among the crowds, desperately, hopelessly. He had thought Niall was the one, but he isn't. He never was, no matter how much they clung to each other. Niall understands now, he believes now, with Harry in his lap and their frantic movements and he can't help but pull away from Harry's neck.

"Harry," he whispers, licking his wet lips as he stares at Harry's.

"Fuck," Harry grunts in response and dips his head to kiss him, to taste himself on Niall's mouth, on his tongue and he can feel Harry shiver in his arms right before he comes.

He moans high in his throat, driving Niall insane with it as he opens his mouth further to swallow each little sound, to steal Harry's breath. Harry pulls away when he's spent, hand and cock covered in his own release and then he rubs it all over Niall with a sly grin against his lips. He licks his blood from Niall's teeth and strokes him hard, whispering words that Niall can hear so clearly.

"Niall... god, Niall. I want to give you so much, want to give you everything. Niall, you're so beautiful."

It's what drives Niall over the edge and it is perfect, perfect in a way it could never be with another vampire, perhaps not even with a regular human. He closes his eyes and marvels at the feeling of being so full. He knows about hunger and knows what it's like to not feel hungry for once. But actually being sated? Body and mind? He has never felt that before. He opens his eyes again to stare at Harry in wonder and finds him staring back at Niall. They don't find any words but he supposes they don't need any. So when they both lean in at the same time, lips meeting in a more tender and chaste kiss, it feels natural. It feels like 'belonging'. Niall had always felt like he belonged with Louis and Zayn in this brothel, but this is a whole new level. This is fate.

"I've wanted this so much," Harry murmurs between kisses. "I've dreamed about this." A soft intake of breath. "About you."

"God, Harry," Niall breathes and presses his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth before he trails down over his chin, his jaw, down to the bite he has left behind. It looks even worse now, thoroughly ravaged, so he quickly licks over it with the flat of his tongue to numb the pain and help it heal. He suddenly feels so protective, so grateful that Harry had offered himself and trusted Niall enough to do this. That's why his hands try to remember how to be tender and hold Harry close without breaking him. He recalls holding his newborn nephew in his arms, his brother's proud smile, how it turned sad when Niall handed him back because he was scared of breaking the child. His hands had killed already and they would kill again after he left. He had been right about that. But Harry, beautiful human Harry, he makes Niall want to be gentle again.

Harry sighs softly when Niall is done but doesn't let go, he hugs Harry so tight that his nose fits under his chin. He takes a deep breath, lets Harry's scent fill his nose and mouth once again. Yes, he's the one, Niall is sure of it now.

"I want to take care of you too," he says eventually but doesn't pull back. He writes it into Harry's skin instead with the ink on his lips. "Want to be with you."

"I want that, too. I don't even understand why, I just... I've always felt like my skin was too tight. I got so many tattoos, hoping it would take the feeling away but it never stopped. Not until I let you drink from me. It was just enough, the last few times, but..." He leans back far enough so he can gaze into Niall's eyes. "This time was perfect, I feel so relieved. I swear, for the first time in my life it doesn't hurt anymore."

He almost sobs, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, giving them a wet sheen. But he doesn't actually start to cry, he kisses Niall instead, a silent 'thank you' that Niall returns with a deep swipe of his tongue. After that he wipes their mess away with the edge of the blanket and tucks them in, enjoying how Harry just lets it happen with a dopey smile and a silly giggle when Niall lets him fall back onto the sheets so he can lick his chest clean. He goes all the way from Harry's navel up to his collarbone, humming to himself when he takes a moment to savour the taste. Then he slides back down for the rest of the half-dried blood and Harry's hand comes to rest on his badly bleached hair (It was Zayn's idea).

"The hour is almost over," Harry mourns and stays limp on the sheets while Niall keeps mouthing at his hot and sensitive skin. "I don't want it to be over."

Niall lifts his head then, hair and lips still messy. "Want to run away with me?"

Harry blinks and pushes himself up on his elbows so he can look at Niall properly. He probably tries to figure out whether Niall means it or not. It's true, he hadn't been too keen on that idea before but now... now is different. He doesn't want to let Harry go, he'd follow him anywhere.

"Run away with you?" Harry asks with a grin. "Leaving my job and my family behind to go with a handsome stranger who lusts after my blood? Who do you take me for?"

Niall feels himself give a genuine smile as he crawls up Harry's body, only stopping when their faces are a few inches apart. "I take you for a man who knows when to say yes."

He can see Harry's throat jump when he swallows hard, eyes fixed on Niall. "Yeah... yes."

"Yes...?"

"Yes, I want to run away with you."

Niall smirks, feeling hot all over with Harry's blood rushing through him, excitement replacing the ever constant numbness. Why would he let that feeling go? Why would he let _Harry_ go? He doesn't think he can bite anyone else ever again.

"Good. Then let's go."

He hands Harry a clean shirt before they leave the room together. Harry's hand slips into his so easily as they walk down the stairs and every single vampire stares at them, including Zayn. They probably smell of sex and blood orgies, definitely both things that are forbidden. Niall isn't even sure how many of Louis' rules he broke. _No more than ten gulps, no sexual contact, don't fall in love with your customer, don't meet them outside of the brothel, don't make unprofessional promises..._ Well, Niall is sure the list goes on.

The other vampires start to whisper among themselves but it's so quiet that Harry probably can't hear it. Niall ignores them, even Zayn, and makes his way past the sofas to the entrance, hoping he can leave without anyone stopping him or asking questions. But of course that's not working because a second later Louis barges through the door and Niall turns around immediately, pushing Harry behind him. Louis is not alone, Zayn is right on his heels and Niall feels a little betrayed because he has obviously used his vampire speed to get Louis as fast as possible. So why is Zayn the one who looks hurt?

"Okay, what's going on?" Louis asks and eyes Niall with his arms crossed over his chest, maintaining the image of a fair but firm boss. Niall knows that he got that from his mother.

"I need to leave," Niall says plainly and gives Louis a small smile. It's a real one because he deserves one. Niall will actually miss him.

"What do you mean, leave? And what are you..." his voice trails off when he notices Harry hovering behind Niall, eyes wandering until they fix on his neck. "God, James. Please tell me you didn't--"

"I need to leave," Niall repeats. "I can't really explain it, okay? But this is it."

Louis' face starts to crumble for a moment, his lips part with words on the tip of his tongue. But then he swallows them down, face steeled again before he reels around. "All of you, go to your rooms. Vampire speed, if you please."

They look at him and Niall for a moment before they leave in a blur. He's not sure why Louis thinks that will be any use, they have also vampire _hearing_ and will know exactly what they've been talking about. But if it makes Louis feel better...

"James, what is this really about?" Louis frowns at him.

"He obviously broke the rules," Zayn snorts behind him.

"He knows he can't--" Louis stops himself and turns around. "What the fuck, I said everyone go to their rooms!"

Zayn raises both eyebrows and folds his arms over his chest in a mock gesture. "Yeah, tough shit. I wanna know why he's leaving so I'm staying."

"Zayn—"

"Louis—"

"Both of you!" Niall interrupts them, a little annoyed. Harry's fingers immediately squeeze his hand. "Stop bickering like an old married couple."

"Then explain it to me!" Louis faces him again, angry tears in his eyes. "That was not the deal."

Niall's shoulders slump at the sight, sudden images of a younger Louis who'd rather cling to a dead man than find friends his age flooding his brain. "I'm sorry, Lou." He gives Harry a quick look before he lets go of his hand and approaches Louis carefully. "I know that was not the deal and certainly not the plan. But you know things change."

"Not for you, you're fucking dead," Louis hisses and shoves at him with one hand. "You were supposed to be the one thing that _doesn't_ change!"

"I know. I'm still your friend and that _won't_ change, I promise."

Louis shakes his head and takes a step back, stumbling right into Zayn who steadies him with a soft noise. "I could make you stay. You have a contract with me."

"Yes, you could. But I know you'll let me go anyway."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because you like me. Remember how I told you about vampires and that some of them are waiting for something?"

Louis watches him warily and his eyes flicker to Harry for a brief moment. "You still think the universe has a plan?"

Niall shrugs. "I never thought it did. But now I'm actually willing to find out. I have to do this, Lou."

Louis sniffs. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Niall murmurs. "Not yet. But when I know I'll call you." _And tell you my real name_.

Louis nods and looks away. "Yeah, whatever."

"Lou, come on." Niall walks over and takes Louis' face in his hands. His eyes are even more blue when he's crying and suddenly Niall wonders if Liam would love looking into these eyes. "This won't be the last you see me."

"If you say so..."

Niall hugs Louis then and even though he doesn't return the hug, he doesn't push him away either. He takes a deep breath to remember Louis' smell, vibrant and alive even though he always claims that he's dead on the inside. When Niall steps away Zayn is already draping an arm around Louis, giving Niall a shaky smile.

"I'll look after him," he says.

"Of course you will," Niall snorts, knowing how Zayn looks after people.

He walks backwards, nodding at the both of them before he faces Harry again, a radiating Harry with a brilliant smile on his lips. Niall mirrors it because he can't do anything else right now. They leave the building with joined hands, clasped tight until it hurts a little. It's still night and Niall breathes in the fresh air, taking in all the scents of the city that he is about to leave, that he hasn't left in decades.

"So where are we going?" Harry asks with a fond expression.

It makes Niall's dead heart jump in his chest, the realisation that Harry is about to give up just as much as he is, if not more. For Niall.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?"

"No..."

Niall grins. "Then I know where we'll go."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be filthy and hot but it kind of turned all heavy-hearted with feely feelings. I... I have no explanation. Feedback is very much appreciated <3
> 
> also: you're welcome to talk to me on tumblr! [Squishyharold.tumblr.com](https://squishyharold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
